ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Red Mage: Endgame Melee Equipment Guide by Tashan
Category:Guides A guide to the vast amount of gear available for an Endgame Red Mage wishing to enhance their playing experience through meleeing. Anyone who wishes to add additional equipment/information is most welcome, but please keep in mind that this is a guide based on neutral opinion and a community resource. Version History Introduction Red Mages were built upon a concept of being flexible and good with a sword. Particularly with the introduction of systems such as Campaign, more and more Red Mages are spending time on the frontlines alongside their friends and therefore should equip themselves towards the role efficiently. --- I personally hope you find this guide enjoyable to read and its contents rewarding. I greatly appreciate any feedback and I'm very happy to be contacted. Tashan A Few Notes Whilst it is important to augment your Melee skills as much as possible, it is even more important to survive. This includes not neglecting your +MP, Enfeeble Stat Bonus', and Stoneskin/Phalanx items when it matters most. *This guide will recommend equipment for Red Mages using a variety of support jobs. This includes EX Weapon Skills, Job Abilities, Job Traits and Spells. *As nice as it looks, your Artifact Armor Set is not good for meleeing. That being said however, they are still very nice pieces of equipment and should be used effectively in macros. *Campaign is very forgiving on jobs with lower Combat Skill ratings, and you should be able to reach the accuracy cap quite easily. This allows you to equip other equipment, such as +Haste and +Attack Gear. *The biggest advantage of Red Mage melee equipment is that it is mostly available to other jobs that can benefit from it (e.g. Scorpion Harness). This is important to remember and can save you a lot of time, money and mog house space. *Those who truly wish to become effective at Red Mage Melee and enjoy the experience must not neglect their responsibilities. This means making specific equipment macros for each Enfeebling spells, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Nuking, Job Abilities, Support Job Spells (i.e. Utsusemi: Ni, Cocoon...), TP Building and Weapon Skills. Weapon The best weapon is the one that works for you. Red Mages have a B skill rating in both Dagger and Sword so feel free to use either of the two categories. A good way to look at the two is Daggers are for speed and Swords are for damage. On that note, however, determining what the "best" weapon is is not as straightforward as with damage dealer jobs. The options are extremely vast in terms of utility, and one weapon that's good for one situation may lack in others. Please remember that with only a B skill rating, Red Mages are required to equip a lot more accuracy gear than other frontline jobs for fighting tougher monsters. Sword Damage per second: 9.21 TP per Hit: 5.8% Accuracy, Parrying Skill and the lowest delay sword on this list make the Royal Guard's Fleuret a great weapon for skilling up. While Red Mages only have an E in Parrying Skill, it is important to get it as high as possible as the occasional attack you null could be the one to save your life. Combine this with your Artifact Gloves for some nice results. Damage per second: 9.03 TP per Hit: 6.1% Not the greatest of swords but nonetheless popular amongst Dual-Wield fans. Having one of these in each hand grants you a substantial Attack +28 bonus. Very Nice. Damage per second: 9.78 TP per Hit: 6.1% It's no secret, Red Mages have great tools for survival. For those who wish to have attacks focused on themselves and not their friends, this sword is a great way to start. However, please be aware that Red Mage tanking is not for the faint of hearted, and is a challenge only for those of higher skill and experience. Damage per second: 10 TP per Hit: 6.4% An amazing weapon exclusive to Red Mages. Having a dedicated enspell setup does wonderful things to add to your DoT. This sword not only grants +5 to Enspell damage, but Accuracy +8 and Attack +16 through its Latent Effect. Obtained by defeating Bune or can be bought for a very expensive price at your nearest Auction House. If you have this sword, enjoy it, it's one of the best in the arsenal. Damage per second: 9.29 TP per Hit: 6.1% A weapon for those who like to use Spirits Within. Also an option for those who like to use defensive support jobs such as Blue Mage and Paladin. Obtained through the BCNM Ouryu Cometh. Damage per second: 9.38~13.601 TP per Hit: 6.0% When it comes down to significantly increasing your damage, the Joyeuse is incredible. Popular amongst players, this sword grants a ~45% Double Attack to its user. Obtained by defeating Charybdis, the time and effort you put into getting one of these is well worth it. Damage per second: 9.66 TP per Hit: 6.3% Besides being a means of getting access to Savage Blade, this sword has two notable uses. The first is the HP+ bonus which is good for a Spirits Within setup. The second is the +10 bonus resistance to Fire and Wind. Elemental Resistance is undervalued amongst many players, however it plays an important role in survival. Used in conjunction with the appropriate barspell you are able to reduce the damage from magical enemies substantially by using Elemental Resistance gear. This can mean the difference between life and death against many mobs, particularly those who like to cast high tiered -ga spells. Damage per second: 5.97~9.35 TP per Hit: 6.2% Another great way to increase your DoT is through increasing your Critical Hit Rate equipment. Combined with other equipment found in this guide and full merits, a Red Mage can increase their Crit Hit Rate by about 16~20%. The disadvantage of this weapon is that it requires breaking the Weapon Skill latent of 500 points, and is a very weak weapon before then. Damage per second: 9.75 TP per Hit: 6.4% TP Bonus! Put simply, this grants an extra 100% TP modifier to your weapon skills - i.e. If you use Savage Blade at 200% this weapon will treat it as 300%. This is a great blade for Spirit's Within fans and will allow you to use the Weapon Skill more efficiently. Do be aware that this sword must be used in the main hand for the effect. Damage per second: 10.09 TP per Hit: 6.1% Another RDM exclusive weapon; MND +6 makes this the best sword for casting Paralyze, Slow and Stoneskin without having to change your weapons and losing TP. In addition, its great for getting the most damage out of the 30% STR and 50% MND modifiers in Savage Blade. Unfortunately, there are no reports of how much defense the Additional Effect reduces and whether it stacks with Dia, but it doesn't seem to activate enough to be relied on anyway. Damage per second: 10.45~12.59 TP per Hit: 6.1% A great sword to use; this blade increases in damage in smaller parties and rests at DMG:47 when soloing, making its DPS just a few points less than than the Joyeuse. The importance of this is that you will be increasing your damage output without increasing the rate at which your opponent gains TP. Unfortunately, the increase in DMG is not applied to weapon skills though this sword still has a higher DMG than Joyeuse and Justice Sword when in a full party. Damage per second: 8.64~13.39 TP per Hit: 6.3% Obtained by defeating Jailer of Justice in Sea, this is the second double-attacking weapon a Red Mage can equip. The first advantage of this weapon over Joyeuse is the STR+7 which is great for weaponskills such as Vorpal Blade and Savage Blade. The second is that it actually stacks with Double Attack, great for even more DoT. The disadvantage of this weapon is that it requires you to give up your Ammo slot for a Virtue Stone, however the result is well worth the cost. Dagger Damage per second: 5.9 TP per Hit: 5.0% Equip this weapon purely for a Crit Hit Setup. Dual-Wielding with Dissector will give you a noticeable 11% increase in Critical Hit Rate and is very fun to watch. However, due to its low damage you won't get the most out of your Weapon Skills from this and is better off-handed. Damage per second: 6.23 TP per Hit: 5.0% Obtained through the quest Trial by Wind. Best used on Windsday, this weapon is superb against mage type enemies and will even work on those you may have trouble enfeebling with the spell Silence. This does not stack with Enspells however. Damage per second: 8.1 TP per Hit: 5.4% Just like Sapara of Trials this weapon has a HP boost beneficial in the off-hand for Spirit's Within, and Elemental Resistance. Of course, you'll want to get rid of this as soon as possible for Evisceration, your best bet at inflicting damage with a Dagger weapon skill. Damage per second: 8.85 TP per Hit: 5.0% // Damage per second: 9.44 TP per Hit: 4.9% A nice, easy to get Dagger for the purpose of damage dealing. The MP bonus will help soften the loss of MP you may find when changing from Convert to Melee macros. The extra DEX is good for squeezing the most damage out of Evisceration, and the +2-3MND will benefit your enfeebles and Stoneskin. Damage per second: 9.25-10.75 TP per Hit: 5.5% A new Dagger dropped from the tier II ZNM Zareehkl the Jubilant. While under 75% HP this weapon has a latent effect of DMG:36, higher than the Blau Dolch. However, this does have a higher delay (201) and no other effects, making it unable to knock the ever popular Blau Dolch from its top spot. Damage per second: 8.76-11.12 TP per Hit: 4.9% As far as Daggers for damage dealing go, this weapon reigns king. The Blau Dolch grants Attack+16, Accuracy+5 and DMG:33 to its wielder whilst under 100% TP. Coupled with its low delay, the Blau Dolch is very popular amongst the Red Mage community. However, it is also very expensive on most servers and is only recommended for players with other jobs that can benefit from it or perfectionists. Also obtained through the ENM Shell We Dance? Damage per second: 8.71 TP per Hit: 5.1% Whilst the Blau Dolch is great for DoT and Evisceration, you'll want to pick up one of these for Energy Drain. As a martial weapon you receive a 100% TP bonus to a weapon skill, allowing you to steal more MP, faster. Damage per second: 8.8 TP per Hit: 5.2% Enfeebling Magic Skill +4. Need I say more? Shield A type 2 shield with Attack +12. If you're not taking any damage then this will work. If decide to use this shield, use it for its "Convert HP to MP" only. With 0 defense, don't expect to see any help from this with keeping Stoneskin up longer. Better than the Astral Shield, the Aspis provides +3 Intelligence though 5 less MP. Obtained by defeating Pelican in Kuftal Tunnel with a 100% drop rate. This shield is brilliant for stacking up your Elemental Resistance and gives +10 to every element. In addition, its known that the Enchantment restores 60 MP. However, what is unknown is the time it takes to use and how long it leaves you unable to cast spells for. An interesting item. If you've managed to get your hands on this, have fun with it. This shield has a Contagion Transfer enchantment which absorbs 8 beneficial effects from your enemy. If this is anything like the blue magic spell Voracious Trunk you're in for a treat, and you'll be surprised at how much better mobs effect bonus' can be than our own. Potentially great for surprise attacks on friends in Brenner/Ballista. In addition, it has HP+16 which will help with Spirit's Within. Unfortunately, there is little information on testing with this item. Obtained through the BCNM Moa Constrictors. A nice increase in defense, with +10 more Ice Elemental resistance than the Dominous Shield. However, as a type 3 shield, don't expect to be blocking many attacks with this. In addition, as far as the Ice Spikes effect goes, you're better off relying on your magic. Pure and Simple Accuracy. A very cheap shield in general unless you opt for the +1, though its not necessary. A new shield obtained from defeating the Tier II ZNM Verdelet. A very nice increase to MND, making it a great option for Enfeebling, and with 10% SIR down this shield is a decent option for recasting long spells such as Stoneskin and Utsusemi: Ichi. The best shield for reducing damage. First off, this is a type 1 shield, meaning you can expect to be blocking damage regardless of the low skill level. Secondly, this shield comes with -10% Physical Damage Reduction so regardless of whether or not you're blocking, you will see a difference in the damage you take. It also has +10 Evasion (Not that RDM's evade too often) and +10 resistance to Earth spells. In order to squeeze as much out of Stoneskin as you can you need to have this. However, do be careful when equipping this against a mob that casts fire spells. http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/Red_Mage:_Head%2C_Shoulders%2C_Knees_and_Toes Next Page: "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes"